


The five times Moses was to blame and the one time he wasn't

by Marriott23



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial (sort of), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The childhood exploits of Moses and Rameses</p>
<p>•	The chariot mishap<br/>•	The feast incident<br/>•	The priest problem<br/>•	The slave catastrophe<br/>•	The riding accident<br/>•	The one with the sword</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The chariot mishap

Moses watched on as he brother climbed onto the chariot, alone, for the first time. Rameses took the reins confidently and nodded to his younger brother. With a laugh he set off, charging from the courtyard. Moses stared after him even as his mother spoke from beside him, "It will be your turn soon enough."

He turned to look at her, "He'll always be first," he said forlornly. She smiled sadly before turning and walking away leaving him to his sorrow. Moses stood alone for a while gazing after his brother before he fetched his horse. He might not be able to ride a chariot but he could still keep up.

Swinging into the saddle he galloped away after his brother ignoring the cries behind him for him to return. When he found Rameses he pulled up alongside forcing him to move across. "Hello little brother," Rameses greeted him with a smile as he pushed the horses faster. Moses responded by urging his own horse faster with a laugh.

"Bit dull following the path, brother. Where's your sense of adventure gone?" Moses asked as he shifted the reins into one hand. He shifted in the saddle slightly so he was riding sideways before he veered off course. He heard a curse behind him as his brother pulled the chariot around to follow him. As Rameses drew level he glanced across, "Trouble turning?"

"I'll show you turning," Rameses replied pulling in one horse while letting the other run free. The result was a perfectly executed turn. Moses pulled his horse to a stop and turned around just in time to see his brother head off the road and onto the desert bank. With a grin he set off after him spurring his horse into the air just in time to pass over his brother's chariot.

They settled into a steady pace as they completed a circuit that should have ended at the courtyard again. Instead Moses led the way into the palace weaving in and out of the columns with ease. Ramses followed behind him but when Moses pulled up fast when faced with his father his brother lost control. Rameses tried to bring the chariot to a halt but it skidded across the room and went crashing into a column. The prince was thrown from the chariot and rolled to his feet cradling his arm just as the column started to fall. 

Moses turned to see the column heading for Rameses and spurred his horse forward pulling his brother up behind him. They were just out of the way when the column landed and they both let out a short bark of laughter in relief. It was short lived though when they turned to see their father standing there. "Is there a reason my palace is being ruined?" He asked his eyes fixed on the older brother. The brothers exchanged a look as they dismounted and walked towards their father side by side.

"It's my fault father," Moses said stepping forward to take whatever blame came. "I followed him and goaded him into leaving the track. He's not to blame; I am responsible for this."

"And yet he is the one who is bring down the palace around me," came the reply. "Do you know the meaning of responsible, my son?" He asked Rameses with a piercing stare.

"I do father," Rameses replied quietly his eyes downcast and one hand still cradling his arm.

"I think not," his father said before his gaze landed on the arm. "Get that seen to and then get this room fixed."

"Yes, father," Rameses replied. He turned sharply on his heel and walked away leaving his father and brother alone.

"You know I am to blame," Moses said when his brother had left.

"You will be again," his father replied almost sadly. "Yet he must learn to stand alone even from you." Moses looked like he wanted to reply but his father had turned away in blatant dismissal so he did not dare to press his luck instead following his brother from the room.


	2. The feast incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rameses and Moses are late for a feast. Later they return to their delay

"What're you doing here Moses?" Rameses asked looking up to see his brother in the doorway. 

"I came to see you," came the answer. There was an odd look on Moses's face and something in his tone that his brother couldn't place. 

"We have to get to the feast," Rameses reminded him. 

"Then I'll have to be quick," Moses replied with a feral grin as he launched himself across the room at his brother. 

Rameses put up only a token resistance before he gave in to his younger brother. Moses grinned at him as he claimed his lips triumphantly wrapping a arm around Rameses's neck to stop him moving away. As Rameses let out a moan of pleasure his brother's tongue invaded his mouth. 

Moses may have started off in control but it was soon wrestled from him. Rameses backed him up against a wall pinning him there. As Rameses rutted against him, he let out a sigh of contentment. He could feel the pulse of his brother's erection against his thigh and the moist lips against his own. 

Rameses pulled back to look at his brother who let out a wanton whine as he chased after his lips. Smirking he leaned in again to press a kiss to the tip of Moses's ear. "I'm going to wreak you so badly that when I'm done your not going to be able to walk," he whispered his voice heavy with both lust and promise. 

"I'd like that," Moses managed to say without stuttering too much. Rameses grinned and began to move lower to mouth at his brother's neck. 

"What do you want, hmm? Tell me what you want, Moses," Rameses said as he slip a hand inside his brother's shirt. 

"I want you to pin me down," Moses began pausing when his brother stroked a finger lightly over him side. A encouraging sound from Rameses made him continues. "So I can't escape. Want you to drive me mad. Want to need to come but not be able to. Want to beg for you cock." Moses said his explanation disjointed and interrupted every few words by gasps of pleasure. 

"And then?" Rameses asked, a finger ghosting over Moses's nipple. It extracted such a delicious sound that he repeated it with the other nipple before rolling the first between his thumb and forefinger. "What next, Moses?" He prompted again when no reply was forthcoming. 

 

"Want you not to give it. Want you to wait until I'd do anything. Then want you to pound me so hard I can't move after." Moses replied his voice strained and filled with lust and desire as his brother continues to play with his nipples. 

 

"I'm gonna give that too you," Rameses replies before he stole Moses's mouth again. "But first the feast," he adde when they broke apart. 

 

It was inevitable perhaps that they arrived late to the feast. Their father glanced at them for a moment before turning away. They had not escaped his wrath though for after the feast he pulled them away in private. 

 

"You don't take your roll as my sons seriously enough. You are unfit to follow me Rameses if you put simple easier before your responsibilities." He lectured and both his sons looked down afraid. That is until Moses's tongue got the better of him. 

 

"It was my fault father. I made us late," Moses said even though he knew it would do no good. 

 

"Rameses must learn his duty," the pharaoh snapped before he turned and walked away. 

 

The two brothers made there way back to Rameses's room where he took no time before pinning Moses down on the beg. "Are you ready to beg?" He asked half playfully and yet half threatening. 

 

Moses chose not to reply even as his ,still fully clothed, brother stripped him. That done Rameses began to stroke his cock pinning him with his free hand to stop thrusts. He brought Moses almost to his climax and then stopped. 

 

Instead of continuing to stroke Moses's cock his hand drifted elsewhere. A light brush over his nipples and then a tight squeeze on his arse. "Beautiful," Rameses breathed as he lowered his mouth to Moses's neck and marked him as his. 

 

It wasn't long before Moses was a withering mass beneath him willing to do whatever he wanted. Rameses spared his brother nothing as he hoisted his legs up roughly and over his shoulders. Holding a hand in front of Moses face he ordered, "Beg."

 

Moses complied to the command wholeheartedly. "Please. Let me suck them for you. Please, Rameses I need them in me. I need you inside me." Rameses looked at him for a moment before he fed the fingers into the wide open mouth. Moses immediately began to lather them in saliva so that when Rameses pulled them out they had a thick coating. 

 

Moses let out a light gasp as the first finger breached him. Rameses grin and slammed another finger in causing his brother's mouth to open in a silent gasp of fear. Rameses didn't bother with the third finger because he was too impatient to pound into Moses. "Spit," he ordered, holding out a hand, and his brother obeyed. 

 

He rubbed the saliva over his cock before he lined up with Moses's hole. With a sudden movement he slammed balls deep into his brother. Soon he was moving relentlessly as he chased his climax and eventually he pulled back to cover Moses's chest in cum. 

 

It was the feel of the warm cum on his balls that caused Moses to come in the end covering him in even more cum. Rameses traced a hand through the cum on his brother's body mixing it together. Slowly he raises a cum coated finger to his lips and sucked on it. "You mine, now and always." 

 

"You're cruel. You know exactly how attractive that is," Moses complies. His brother shot him a look, "I'm yours now and always." He confirmed finally as Rameses flicked his tongue over his nipples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took so long. My laptop is currently being fixed so this was written on my phone. As such I Appologies for any errors. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments welcome as usual. I've never writen Moses/Rameses smut before so it's a bit shakey in places.


	3. The Priest Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rameses and Moses are caught. Now Moses must pay the price because it was after all his idea.

There was a time of course that they were caught as Rameses fucked his brother senseless. When the priest saw them it was definitely Moses's fault. Moses had insisted that it would be fun to fuck on the roof and claimed no one would hear them. He would of course then be so loud that they were heard. 

Luckily Rameses's quick thinking got them once again out of trouble. He beaconed to the priest. "Come, share him with me." Beneath him Moses made a noise of protest but the priest warily approached. "My little whore is talented with his mouth. He will enjoy pleasuring you." Rameses told the priest as he pulled Moses's head up sharply by the hair. 

Moses felt a cock being pressed against him lips and gave a whimper of process. Rameses though calmly squeezed his jaw until his mouth opened and the priest slipped in. Knowing it would be worse if the priest wasn't pleasured Moses began to suck and swirl his tongue around the cock. 

Above him the priest smiled at the sight of the man's lips clasped around his erection and the beautiful sight of his hollowed cheeks as he sucked dutifully. Suddenly Rameses began to move again feeling the tight heat of his brother around his cock. One well timed trust pushed his brother forwards and forced the priests cock down his throat. 

Moses gagged and tried to move back but the priest grabbed his head holding him still. Slowly he grew accustomed to having the cock partway down his throat but then the priest pulled back and began to fuck his mouth. 

Sometimes Rameses and the priest were in time but more often they were not. Moses knelt on hands and knees shaking between them at the strain. Suddenly his brother came in his arse and the priest came down his throat not a minute later. Moses wasn't far from his own orgasm when his brother's hand curled tightly around his cock. Digging something out of his pocket Rameses forced the cock ring onto his brother's cock. 

"Let us continue this inside," Ramses said tucking himself back into his trousers. 

"I have some useful items in my room," the priest replied and Ramses nodded for him to lead the way. Moses walked between them stark naked. 

When they reached the priests rooms Rameses took no time in forcing his brother to the floor as the priest fetched a box. Opening the box he pulled out a string of beads with a cruel smirk. Rameses looked at the beads for a moment, "do you have any oil?" He asked and the priest's smirk grew. 

As the priest fetched the oil Rameses moved to crouch in front of his brother. "We're going to put these in you," he explained ignoring how Moses's eyes widened in alarm, "and your going to take them all. In silence."

The priest passed Rameses the oil as he stood and the man oiled the beads thoroughly before crouching down behind Moses. He forced his brother's legs further apart dimly aware of the priest moving so he could see. Placing the first bead against Moses's still cum dripping hole Rameses applied pressure forcing it in. Bellow him his brother let out a small whimper but managed to stay still. 

The next few beads went in without problem but Moses's hole was getting full. Rameses ignored his now writhing brother pressing in another bead and forcing the hole to stretch a bit more. "Just two more brother," he murmured comfortingly before pressing them in as well. 

"I see what you mean. He is an eager little whore," the priest said staring at the puckered hole. "He gobbled them up."

Ramses caught sight of the priest's arousal over such a fact. "Feel free to use his mouth again," he said as he settled back to watch. The priest moved quickly to force his cock into Moses mouth. This time he didn't let the man adjust but rather started fucking his mouth hard straight away. 

When the priest was done Rameses resumed his earlier position. He pulled on the string till a bead appeared and a mix of cum and oil trickled down Moses's leg. Letting go he watched it sink back in. With a glance up at the priest Rameses ordered, "Push them out Moses and we'll let you come."

Moses's body went ridged as he focused on trying to push out the beads. Very slowly one appeared until it came out the hole with a soft pop sound. Moses's hole closed behind it and he had to start again for the next one. After that though they began to come back out with less and less effort until there was a pile of beads on the floor. 

"Well done," Rameses praised as he released the cock ring. A couple of quick pumps and Moses was coming. 

Later that night when they lay in Rameses's bed he asked, "You understand why I made you do that don't you?"

"I'm the one who got us caught so I had to be the one to pay the price for his silence." Moses replied and his brother smiled at him. 

Rameses's hand drifted lower to play with the loose opening. "Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"Mmm, I'd like that," Moses replied sleepily. "I liked the priest too. His cum tastes good."

"Go to sleep," Rameses replies fondly.


	4. The slave catastrophe

Rameses had always used his brother to satisfy his own needed but he never really though about Moses's needs. So when he found his brother fucking a slave it was no wonder he cracked. It was Moses's fault what happened next. If he had just accepted that he belonged to his brother then all would have been fine. That of course was too much to ask. 

When Rameses found them he threw the slave from the room and fell upon his brother, pinning him to the floor. Without bothering to prepare his brother, Rameses thrust in and set a pounding pace as Moses called for mercy beneath him. Rameses didn't stop as his brother became a writhing mess beneath him but instead move faster. 

The tight heat of his brother's arse soon made Rameses come. Leaning down he bit Moses's neck hard. "Your mine and only mine." Moses let out a whine that could have been from hurt or agreement but that wasn't enough for the prince. "Say it," he growled pinching Moses's balls sharply. 

"I'm yours. Only yours," Moses sobbed out. 

"Good boy," Ramses praised releasing his ball. "But you understand you still need to be punished."

Moses whines but ducked his head in understanding. To his surprise his brother pulled out but instead of the violence he had expected he felt an object around his balls. "What are you…?" He beg and to ask but his brother hushed him. 

"Insurance," Ramses said as he removed his brother's balls. Moses yelled into the hand clamped swiftly over his mouth. "You won't lay with anyone else now."

Moses became much more submissive to his brother after that. His body was used however Rameses decided. When his brother became Pharaoh a great feast was held and Moses was invited. Not as a guest though but as entertainment. 

Moses had long become used to servicing his brother but being tied up and blind folded with his legs spread for men to use during the celebration was something new. He moaned as he sucked cock after cocked and he pushed back into every thrust into his arse. He accepted every touch on his body without complaint as the men defiled him. 

When the celebration was over Ramses looked at him in disgust. "You are too tainted for a pharaoh." He called the guards and ordered them to take Moses to a brothel. 

It was at the brothel that Moses slowly lost the shreds of humanity that he had held onto. Between servicing men and women in a small room and putting on shows in another he became no more than an object used to fulfil desires. 

It was all Moses's fault after all. If he hasn't sought to have his own desires fulfilled then he'd never have ended up fulfilling those of hundreds of strangers.


	5. Chapter 5

Ramses was annoyed at his brother. Every time he got into trouble it was Moses's fault but it wasn't his brother who got punished. Ramses had had enough, he was going to punish Moses himself. 

Setting out to the stables he saddled his horse and made sure he had everything he needed. Then he set out, alone, knowing his brother would follow. 

Ramses reined in once he was far enough from the city not to be seen. Dismounting he settled down to wait for Moses to arrive. When he did, Ramses looked up at his brother as he approached. 

At the last moment he reached out and pulled Moses down onto the ground, pinning him. Moses bucked beneath him trying to get free but he refused to let his brother up. Eventually Moses stilled and lay limp on the ground. "You always escape punishment," Ramses growled. 

"I don't do…" Moses began but he never finished as a blow was landed on his cheek. 

"Don't interrupt me," Ramses growled at him. "You are here to receive the punishments that you missed." Moses looked at him in a way that told him just what the response to that idea was. "And your going to love it," Ramses added his voice dripping with the promise of pleasure and pain. He was glad to see Moses quake with anticipation. 

Moving so he was sitting Ramses pulled his brother across his knee and exposed his arse. He caressed it for a moment or two before he brought his hand down in a blow that made his brother whimper. The unexpected blow was soon followed by another and another as Ramses turned his brother's arse red. 

Moses twitched helplessly as the hand rained repeated blows on his backside. They were uneven so he couldn't prepare and each one left his arse stinging more than before. Worse though was the beginnings of pleasure that he was beginning to feel. His cock twitched at the continued pain. 

Above him Ramses noticed his state of arousal and grinned. He stopped the blows and started to caress the reddened skin. As he did so he slipped a finger between the cheeks to circle the rim of his brother's hole. Carefully he slid it inside constantly making sure to tease his brother. Bringing him closer to release but not close enough to allow him that release. 

Moses was writhing beneath his brother by the time a third finger was added. It was torture to experience such pleasure but not enough to be able to come. There was nothing for him to get purchase on either. He froze when Ramses withdrew and shifted him onto the ground, "Don't look," Ramses growled. 

Standing Ramses drew out a long dildo from his saddle bags and strapped it onto the saddle. Next he withdrew a long length of rope which he used to bind Moses' arms behind him. With his brother still not looking Rameses lifted him up and placed him on the saddle behind the dildo. 

Mounting behind his brother, Ramses lifted him up and lowed him slowly onto the dildo. Moses moaned in pleasure as it brushed his prostrate and Ramses grinned. He reached around Moses for the reins and urged the horse into a walk. Moses let out a wail of pain and pleasure as the dildo moved inside him. 

"Shall we try a trot?" Ramses asked his brother after a while. Moses could only moan in answer. Although he was quiet sure it was a no, Ramses sped the horse up. He found himself enjoying the site of his brother bare from the waist down bouncing up and down on a dildo. 

Moses let out another moan as the horse sped up against his wishes. The trot forced him to rise and fall in the saddle and ride the dildo. Worse though was the way that his arse kept slamming back down and the impact on the tender flesh was its own kind of torture. 

"Let's try faster brother," Ramses hissed wanting to see an even greater show. He spurred his horse into a canter and watched as his brother was forced to ride the dildo even faster. He let out a laugh as Moses finally found the words to beg him to stop. 

Finally though Ramses drew the horse to a holt next to where Moses' clothes lay forgotten. "Not done yet little brother," he said as he helped Moses from the saddle. He grinned as his brother fell to the floor in a heap unable to stand in his state of pain and pleasure. 

Dismounting Ramses fell upon him and quickly impaled Moses on his cock. "Ride me like that dildo," he growled and his brother willingly did so. Ramses hands drifted to his hips to guide the speed until eventually Ramses came inside him. That was all it took for Moses to finally come. "Look at you," Ramses murmured, "coming untouched."

Moses wanted to shrink away in embarrassment but his brother would only punish him more. He wasn't stupid enough to believe this wasn't another part of Ramses' sadistic punishment. He wasn't even sure what it was for except that it was probably due to the fact Ramses kept getting punished for things that were his fault. 

"Clean me up then," Ramses commanded laying back on the sand. Moses grimaced but set to work, kneeling naked beside his brother he began to lap up his own cum. "Get dressed and we'll ride back," Ramses said when he was clean. As his brother dressed he removed the dildo and mounted his horse. With a grin he watched Moses mount his own and wince in discomfort.

By the time they arrived back at the stables Moses was shooting him death glares. "It appears your a little tender brother," he whispered in his ear before he walked away leaving a furious Moses behind.


End file.
